The present invention relates to a shielding article, and more particulary, to a shielding article used for shielding radioactive rays such as gamma ray and X-ray, sound, or the like.
A shielding article assembled by piling a plurality of lead sheets has hitherto been proposed. Such a shielding article is used in a manner that the shielding article is hung down like a curtain or attached along a pipe or other structures. However, the shielding article has the following serious disadvantages.
(1) When hanging the shielding article, the shielding aticle is torn out due to its own weight, since lead has a high specific gravity and a low mechanical strength.
(2) When carrying and storing the shielding article or when repeatedly bending or folding the article, the lead sheet causes buckling, which leads to breakage and serious wrinkles of the lead sheet. Therefore, such a shielding article cannot be repeatedly used.
An object of the present invention is to provide a shielding article which has no problem mentioned above and comprises multilayer sheets of an alminium layer and a lead layer having the particular structure, the multilayer sheets being piled and fastened at one or both end portions.
The above and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description.